Too Late
by gothgirl823
Summary: Edward left again and Bella just cant take it. Rated M for cutting and Sucide.more chapters will be up soon.
1. Loved You Too

A/N: Hey ppl this is just a little one shot that thought of when i was being Emo (hint hint) if you know what i mean.

Rating: M for Cutting and Suicide

Characters Bella, Edward and Charlie and Jacob

Disclaimer: i don't own characters Stephenie Meyer does i just write about them

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Late

Bella p.o.v.

He hurt me. He left me. He broke my heart into a millin shattered pieces. He killed me on the inside. Now I'm going to finish the job for him.

I stared at my waist where I had at least twenty bleeding red cuts. My left hand and arm was a mess. My right arm was ok though, because i didn't want to ruin the tattoo i had gotten of a beeding heart. My legs were immpossible to see through all the blood on them. I wrote down what i wanted done with my stuff... and what i wanted done with me.

I wanted to be wearing my black skinny jeans with the rips in the thighs and the zipppers at the ankles. I wanted to wear my black and red long sleeve shirt that I had ripped the right arm off of. It was back with a bleeding red heart on it and red sleeves. The right arm had jagged rips through it so it ony covered the shoulder. I wanted my wrist up so you could see my tattoo. I wanted to wear my black converse with the sklls on them and red laces and I wanted to wear my black and red stripped socks. I had just dyed my hair black with red roots. I had this all planned out. My stuff would go to whoever wanted it and my money, the little that i had, would go to a place for troubled teens. Ironic no? All I had to do was make the final cut.

I looked through all the memories that i had with him. From that first look in the lunch room to the meadow when we fell in love. Fom him saving me from James to my horrid 18th birthday. From the day he left me the first time to the day I saved him.(Saved him frm the same thing I was about to do now.) From when he proposed the first time to graduation. From when he proposed the second time to when he destroyed Victoria. From the day we told Charlie that we were getting married till three weeks ago when he left me again. Then the day I first cut myself and bought all the black clothes that I have now. The day I threw out all my other clothes and the day I got my tattoo. That day I dyed my hair black and today the day I will die.

It was end the pain now or go through life alive but dead. I picked up the knife preparing to slit my throat but then thouht that that was too simple. I grabbed it by the hilt with both hands firmly but shaking. It was time. I pulled my arms out as far as they could go and puled the knife down towards myself. I heard the window open and a gasp. But it was too late. I had slammed the long soward like knife into my stomach already and felt the tip poking out my back. But it didn't hurt, no nothing hurt anymore afer what he did to me. I pulled the knife out so the blood could flow faster, so I could die before the pain hit. I fell to my knees. Just then strong cold arms lifted me off the floor. He was too late to save me. Nothing could save me now.

"Bella, no!" I heard his voice. With those two words he had reopened the wounds in my heart. The ones that I could feel an all the pain came flooding back to me. Why was he huting me this way! Did he want me to suffer?

"Why Bella? Please, no."

"Why are you doing this to me?" I tried to yell at him in my weak voice. He was crying now. Shaking with tearless sobs, holding my bleeding body.

"Bella. Oh Bella, please live." He buried his head in my sholder.

"No Edwad." I said as well as I could.

"I Love you!" He cried.

"If you loved me you wouldn't have left."

"I was trying to save you!"

"Ha," I spat out blood with that word, "You call this saving. You killed me!"

"No, Bella please."

"If you love me, if you truely love me, then stop the pain."

"How Bella?" He sobbed. I was breaking his heart just like he broke mine.

"Drink my blood till my heart stops. Only till it stops. I want there to be blood in my body whn they find me."

"Bella, no please. I'll change you. Just please don't die."

"I't's too late and you know it. My heart won't beat long enough to survive the change. Please just do what I ask."

"Bella I Love you, always know tat." He lowered his head to my stomache not wanting to make any more cuts.

"And Edward", I said, "If you kill yourself I'll never forgive you wherever I'm going. Move on without me."

"I'll try." He sobbed. He lowered his mouth and started sucking. I took one last breath and said,

"I Loved you too Edward." And my heart stopped beating.

Somehow in the corners of my mind I felt him remove his mouth, sob twice and then the last thing I felt was the air moving as he ran and jumped out my window. With that I fell into the peacful obliviation that is Death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok there you go. I have a chapter in Charlie's pov and in Edward's pov but i dont know if i should post them. Let me know if you want me to...Charlie's pov includes Bella's letter


	2. Note

A/N: Hey ppl here is the second chapter i hope you like it. And yes I know it took FOR EVER to put up I'm sorry. I have 2 chapters in Edward's pov and I'm thinking about a chapter in Jacob's pov let me know what you think.

Rating: M for Cutting and Suicide

Characters Bella, Edward and Charlie and Jacob

Disclaimer: i don't own characters Stephenie Meyer does i just write about them

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter:

Somehow in the corners of my mind I felt him remove his mouth, sob twice and then the last thing I felt was the air moving as he ran and jumped out my window. With that I fell into the peacful obliviation that is Death.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Late

Charie p.o.v.

I went upstairs to check on her. I opened the door and gasped at what I saw.There was blood everwhere. Bella was lying on the bed, I didn't know if she was alive or dead. I saw a bloody knife about one and a half feet long lying on the floor, ans knew she was dead.

"Bells!" I half screamed half sobbed. I ran to her even though I knew what I would find. She was dead. She lay on her bed looking almost peacful if not for the blood. Her blood. I sobbed by her side for five minutes before I got up and called the Hospital, and police station. As they were on their way I found a note on her desk.

Dad,

I love you and mom. I even love Phil. But I just couldn't take it anymore. know that you ad many others warned me that he wouldleave again but I didn't listen. I didn't listen because having the little time with him that I did was better than no time with him at all. Don't blame this on him please. He was trying to save me. I know you don't understand that, but Charlie please think of me as the old happy me and don't be mad at him. Do what you want with my stuff and let anyone who wants it have it. I want the little bit of moneythat I hav to go to a place for troubled teens. You will find it under my bed in a sock. Invite whoever you wnt to the funeral. As long as everyone who wants to be there is there I could care less who else is. In the coffin I want to be in my black skinny jeans with the rips in the thighs, and the zippers at the ankles with black fishnet stockings underneath. I want to wear myblack converse with the skulls on them with the red laces and my black and red strippd socks. I want to wear my black and red long sleeve shirt. The one with the right arm ripped off, that has red sleeves but is black with a bleeding heart on it. I want my riht wrist face up so you cane se my tattoo. And don't care what you do with my hair as long as it stays black and red. Oh, and I want my engagment ring to stay on me, I don't care that he left me I stillwant to wear it. I Love you, mom, and Phil and I'll miss you like I know you'll ll miss me. Please make sure theat no one blames Edward for this, please, this wasn't his fault. I Love you.I'll miss you.

Bella

P.S. Tell Jacob that I love him and that he wil be one of the people that I miss most, and make sure that him and the others don't blame the Cullens for this. He'll know what you mean by others so don't worry. I Love you, Bella.

I obbed non-stop after I read the note. The doctors declared that she was dead, like I alreadyknew, andthat death was from loss of blood and that all wounds were self-inflicted. I called Renee and Phil and they came for the funeral. It was all set up like she wantd it. I kept her truck. Her friends took small things to remember her by and Renee, Jcob, and I split the rest.I took some of her stuff and left it at the Cullen's empty house. Somehow I knew they would get it, amd when I checked a couple days later all the stuff was done. Everyone in town cae othe funeral, plus most of the people from the La Push resort, and I could swear I even saw th Cullens a few times. And that was it. My daughter was dead. She was gone Forever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Ok there you go. I have 2 chapters in Edward's pov that im going to put up and im thinking about a chapter in Jacob's pov let me know what you think. Yes I know this took FOR EVER to put up, but school, track, family problems, and other things made it almost immpossible to actually have time to type. Sorry about that but now its spring break so I will have (hopefully) alot of time to catch up on typing.


	3. Empty

A/N; OK the last chapter was short and this one and probly the one in Jacob's pov will be too, but I promise the chapter(s) after that will be longer.

Rated M for Cutting and Suicide

Characters Bella, Edward, Charlie, and Jacob

Disclaimer: I do Not own the characters from Twilight Stephenie Meyer does I just write about them.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the last chapter:

Everyone in town came to the funeral, plus most of the people from the LaPush Resort, and could swear I even saw the Cullens a few times. And that was it. My daughter was dead. She was gone Forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Too Late

Edward's p.o.v.

She was gone. The love of my life and after life was dead. She had stabbed herself and I drank her blood till her heart stopped. Her blood tasted better than it smelled, but it was easy to pull away because I knew that's what Bella wanted so I had to stop. Two days later Charlie showed up at our empty house- that wasn't really empty because the others were just out feeding- and dropped off some of Bella's things. I read his mind to know which things were for who, though I could probly guess. I gave everyne thier stuff when they got back and we went to the funeral the next day. None of us said a word or were even seen at the funeral. Bella was wearing a black and red outfit that matched her hair, and had a tattoo onhe right wrist.

She kept her ring on so I would keep mine on too.

Everyone there blamed me, but once Charlie read Bella's note most of the hatred stopped because knew Bella didn't want them mad at me. The werewolves stayed dlightly mad at me but weren't going to start a war because none of us murdered her she committed suicide. If they knew what really happened they would be out looking for me right now. I know the knew we were there because they could smell us bu they didn't do anything abot us. Bella wouldn't of wanted them to.

"And now we will sy our final goodbyes to Isabella Marie Swan. Or as she wanted to be known as Bell Marie Cullen." These were the Preachers last words as they buried her coffin in the cemetary.

At the last part of it I heard Jacob start cursing me in his mind. Afte that I didn't kill myself or have anyone kill me. I didn't even try. She didn't want me to. So I will try to get on with my life after death. And I will keep trying untill the end of my existance, Because that's what she wanted. My heart will always be empty because she is gone, but I don't care I knew that would happen one way or another. Not once will I ever take off my ring, it will stay there on my left hand for the rest of my existance. Just like Bella wanted.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N; Yes I know Very very short but hey I updated two chapters in one night I'm very proud of myself. : ) It's spring break so hopefully more chapters will be up soon. Don't forget to review.

Oh and for anyone who is reading my other Twilight book Untouchable I will hopefully put up another chapter for that one soon too. Hope you enjoyed!! SIENNA


	4. War

A/N: Ok this one will be short too and I'm sorry for that and I Promise that the next chapter(s) will be much longer. Wow this took me forever and i dont even know why. Ive had really bad writers block im sorry. Hope you enjoy!

Rated M for Cutting and Suicide

Characters Bella, Edward, Charlie,and Jacob

Dsclaimer: I do Not own the wonderful characters from Twilight Stehenie Meyer does I just write about them.

--

In the last chapter:

So I will try to get on with my life after death. And I will keep trying untill the end of my existance, Because that's wht she wanted. My heart will always be empty because she is gone, but I don't care I knew that would happen one way or another. Not once will I take off my ring, it will stay there on my left hand for the rest of my existance. Just like Bella wanted.

--

Too Late

Jacob's p.o.v.

I can't believe it! She killed herself! Why? It's all His fault! If he would ave never shown u she would be alive right now! We would be dating probly. She doesn't even look like herself. At her own funeral she didn't even look like herself. How screwed up is that! She had dyed he hair and gotthen a tatto, plus she was wearing all black and red. If i wern't for him she would have looked nrmal if she would have died at all. God, I hate Him. He's Evil! He deserves to be torn to pieces! After this I will find him and tear him apart, I can smell him in the back all I have to do is follow that smell and I can kill him.

"I would like to read the letter that Bella left for me in it includes her last wishes." ,Charlie said at the podium. "Dear Dad, I love you and Mom. I even love Phil. But I just couldn't take it anymore..."

When he was done many poeple were crying and I could tell alot of them didn't blame the bloodsucker anymore, even though they should. At the end of the funeral we walked out tp the cemetary to bury her coffin. Bella's mother was sobbing into he new husband's sholder.

And now we will say our final goodbyes to Isabella Marie Swan, or as she wanted to be known a Bella Marie Cullen." I couldn't take it when he said that. Fuck that stupid bloodsucking bastard! I cant wait to kill him! Apparently you could tell what I was thnking by looking at my face because Bily put his hand on my sholder and said, "Calm down Jacob we'll talk about it later with the pack."

"I'll kill him!", I said back. I felt my hands shaking and knew that if I didn't calm down then I would change in front of all of these people. I tried taking a few deep breaths but it didn't work it just cleared my thoughts which made me even madder. I couldn't take it. I ran out of there as fast as I could in my human form, which was pretty fast, and as soon as I was far enough away I changed. After about ten minutes of silence I fel the rest of the pack change.

'Jacob,' I heard Sam's voice in my mind, 'you need to come back and talk about this with the rest of the pack and the elders. We can help you think rationaly.'

'I don't want to think rationaly! I'm thinking fine! If it wasn't for that stupid bloodsucker then Bella would bealive right now! I'm going to kill him!', I spat back at him.

'You will Not touch any of the Cullens unless we decide to start a war with them! Is that undertood?' He said sternly. I didn't answer him. 'Now come and meet the rest of the pack on the beach in one hour we will all be waiting on you.' He changed back into his human form and I felt the rest of the pack, who didn't say anything just sent thoughts that said they were sorry for me, change back too.

All but one. It was Leah. 'Just get over her Jacob she'll understand.'

'I cant get over her!', I yelled.

'Yes you can she would want you to. She said so in her letter.'

'Nowhere in her letter did she say she wanted me to get over her.'

'You're right she didn't say it out loud but she did say that she loved you so that means that she would want you to have a good life, and having a good life for you would be to get over her and move on with your life.'

'But,' I interupted her.

'No but. I never said you had to forget her I just said that you had to get over her and move on wth your life. She would want you to love someone else.' She wispered that last part then changed back into her human form.

I was so confused! I still Loved Bella, but I didn't know what to do about Leah. We had gotten closer over the last few weeks, with both of us loving someone who didn't love us -at least not in the way we wanted- back, and i guess we were sorta falling for each other. That was a problem though because both of us being werewolves ment that we could imprint at any time even with someone we didn't even know, and if that happened to one of us while we were together the other one would surely kill themselves over it. Though probly not literaly. I don't know.

I ran toward the general direction of La Push not really caring where I ended up. It had been about thirty minutes and I was still running around the outskirts of La Push when Sam changed and said,'Come to the beach Jacob.' before he changed back quickly. I ran to the edge of the forest then changed and put some shorts on before I walked out and went to everyone else. It was cold on the beach, but I couldn't feel it even though the wind was blowing hardly. I went over and sat down next to Leah on one of the salt bleached logs. Even though we were wherewolves and we could read each others minds we had still managed to keep the rest of the pack from finding out about us so they were all confused when I sat down next to her.

"Ok now we need to figure out what to do about the problem that the Cullens have caused us." Sam said.

"We have to kill them!" I shouted.

"Calm down Jacob."

"They started the war they killed a human now we need to finish it." Paul said amazingly taking my side.

"She said that the bloodsucker didn't do this." Sam reminded everyone.

"It doesn't matter what she said we all know he did!"

"She also said that we shouldn't blame the Cullens for this and the doctors even said that all wounds were self inflicted." Leah pointed out.

"You know that he could of made it look that way it also said that she died from loss of blood! That pretty much proves that he did it because when you sent me and Embry to look ay the scene there wasn't enough blood for her to have bleed to death without one of them having drank some."

"Is that true?" Sam asked Embry. He nodded.

"But there was still blood left in her body when they found her so none of them could have done it because they couldn't have stopped till she had no blood in her. Either that or she would become a vampire herself and she's not. She's dead." Leah said.

"Why are you taking their side?" I turned to her.

"I'm not i'm just trying to make sure she gets her last wish and that is to let the Cullens go."

Sam turned to me. "It's up to you Jacob."

I looked down and thought about it. How could she want them to go free! Why? "It's what she wanted. We'll let them go. But I want them never to return here. They must leave. Forever!" I looked up to see what they would say.

"Alright we'll meet with them tonight and tell tham to leave or there will be a war." Everyone left after that. Except for Leah.

"Thank you." I said.

"For what."

"For letting me see what she wanted." I paused, "And for loving me back." I looked at her then.

She looked me in the eyes and said, "You made the right choice Jacob." Then she kissed me. I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her and pulling her close.

"It's going to be ok." She wispered, "Come on." Then we walked off the beach going to wait untill tonight when we would see if there was going to be a war or not.

--

Ok im so so sorry for taking so long! please review.


End file.
